


Like Fathers Like Daughter

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Innuendo, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Like Fathers Like Daughter

"Surely she'll be a Gryffindor," Harry said. "Look at the way she organises the other children at the playground. She decides she wants to play ball and everyone follows."

"Natural leadership is a Slytherin trait," Severus replied, sniffing. "She knows she can get them to do whatever she wants with the right enticements."

Harry shook his head. "She's four, Severus." 

"The age of manipulation," he said smirking.

"Maybe..." Harry started but stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm not going to like this suggestion, am I?" Severus knew each of Harry's particular tics. 

"Oh, I think you will." Harry turned toward him. "Perhaps she needs a sibling."

Severus's mouth went dry. "It was a very difficult pregnancy for you."

"What's nine months of aches and pains when that is the reward?" Harry looked over at their daughter. Severus's eyes followed and saw her laughing as she flew higher and higher on the swing.

Chest tight, Severus relaxed when Harry squeezed his thigh. 

"I can have the potion prepared by the end of the month."

"Perhaps we should _practice_ a little first," Harry said softly then stood and walked over to the swings.

"Perhaps," Severus murmured to himself. "Practice makes perfect after all."


End file.
